Misfits that belong
by timtom
Summary: Back when everyone was there and knew about their powers, and things were rather pleasant. Well other than the fact that Ethan Henderson (OC) is now part of their life, the Scottish little twat. See, Ethan doesn't like the team, and they don't like Ethan, but when they go through an ordeal again caused by the "bloody storm", maybe they can accept Ethan as a misfit too.
1. I'm so not joining those wankers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Misfits**_

_**Author's note: I'm not british, so if I have some of the slang or words on here that don't really sound correct, please feel free to tell me so and I'll get right on changing them :)  
**_

_**Thanks in advance!  
**_

* * *

Ethan walked up to the building a groaned. This place was such a shit-hole, how is it that she's stuck here for three fucking months? It wasn't even her fault, that chav was asking for it, and it's not like she came out of the fight on top. She rubbed her shoulder where there was a bandage, and her lip was cut. She would've gotten away with it too, if the pigs hadn't shown up. Her feet were heavy as she trudged to the door and pushed it open, noting how heavy it was and already beginning to hate this place. She blew a strand of her ginger hair out of her face and observed her surroundings; the mingin' tiles on the floors, the less than white walls and that dodgy looking vending machine. She saw an office with shutter blinds, figured it was the probation officer's office, and headed for it.

The door to her left suddenly opened and voices floated out, accompanied by their owners. They all stopped when they saw her; five, Ethan counted. One of them definitely looked like a chav, and immediately Ethan decided she couldn't take her on.

She'd probably knock her out with her tits on the first go.

"Who are you?" the chav asked. The others seemed to look at her like an animal in a cage.

"Ethan Henderson." She replied.

"Yeah, don't bullshit us." The smaller girl said. Ethan shrugged.

"I'm not. That's my name."

"Oh," The boy in the middle had curly hair and brown – no green eyes. "I'm sorry, how long has it been since the operation?" He asked softly.

"What operation?" Ethan asked.

"Well, the one to change your dick into a mangina." The boy said.

"Fuck off." Ethan replied, returning to her route to the probation worker's office.

"To be fair they did a good job!" The boy yelled as she walked away from them, and then after a pause she heard him hiss _shit!_

She glanced back; the chav was giving him a disgusted look and the boy had his back to her, trying to explain. She caught bits of his sentence – _that's not what I meant, I wouldn't shag her. I mean him. I mean..._ She also noticed that they all wore their boiler suits in different ways, and she felt bile in the back of her throat as she imagined having to wear one of those. She knocked on the probation worker's office door as she rubbed a few fingers on her throat, trying to send the vomit pre-cum back down.

A muffled consent. She opened the door and walked in, not bothering to take a seat.

"Who are you?"

She groaned.

"Ethan Henderson."

The man looked up. He looked like an average Joe, really; a bit on the fat side, but other than that rather normal all around. His indifferent face turned into a sneer. "Ethan?"

She sighed. "It's short for Ethenia, but don't call me Ethenia. I sound like a fucking flower." She blew that strand of hair out of her face again. "I'd rather sound like a dick."

The man chuckled to himself, and then cleared his throat. "Right, of course Ethan, I'll just mark you present and you can go and join the others." Ethan scoffed.

"I am _so_ not joining those wankers."

"It's either wankers, or plungers. Take your pick, toilets or shitheads?" The probation officer peered at her from behind his paper work. When Ethan's face didn't show any understanding, the probation worker rolled his eyes and continued. "If you don't work with the team then you scrub all the toilets in the building."

Ethan sighed and stomped out. The group was still there, and when she slammed the door they stopped talking, and watched her walk. She realized she didn't know where she was going, but she would literally rather shag one of them than ask for directions.

"The lockers are that way, by the way." The boy with green eyes said, Ethan glared at him and muttered _fuck you_ under her breath. She then continued to head in, change, and stand in front of the mirror disputing whether or not she should just jump off the top of the building and get this over with. The two girls entered the change rooms just as Ethan was pinning her long red hair up.

"I like your hair." The shorter girl said. Ethan just looked at her, then went back to business. "Look, I know you're gonna join the team whether we like it or not, so I'd rather we get off on the right foot." When Ethan didn't reply, she continued. "So, I'm Alisha, and this is Kelly."

Ethan looked at them; figured it was better to spend the three months with people she were mates with, and turned and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"What is that, Scottish?" Kelly said, her tone bored.

"What is that, noise?" Ethan replied.

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

Alisha sighed and threw her hands up in the air and left to get the boys as Ethan and Kelly's argument became more heated. When the rest of the guys entered the change room Ethan and Kelly were literally at eachother's throats.

"Are you fucking kidding me, have you looked in a mirror recently? You're entirely fucking ginger!" Kelly yelled.

"Hey I have a question for you Miss porno star. Do you live in fear that one day your body will malfunction and your boobs will absorb you and you'll just end up as one giant tit?"

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

The boy with curly hair walked between them and pushed them apart. The tall guy went to hold Kelly back and the small and reluctant boy gingerly held onto Ethan.

"Girls! Girls! There is no need to fight!" He paused, raising his hands majestically. "There is enough cock, to go around to everybody!" He cheered.

"Fuck you Nathan." Kelly spat.

"Yeah, fuck you Nathan." Ethan replied, only just learning his name. Nathan looked to Alisha, and shrugged.

"Done." He gestured and the two boys let them go. "Now play nice girls." Everyone but Alisha left.

"He's such a twat." Kelly said. After a pause Ethan agreed and they both laughed.

Alisha just shook her head with disbelief, muttered _bloody hell_ and walked out of the change rooms.


	2. If someone asks, I was never here

"The council needs these food donations sorted into the correct groups by the end of today. Then you are to pack them into boxes and they'll get shipped off to the soup kitchen." The probation worker drawled, ticking off what were presumably dot points of what he was supposed to say on his clipboard. He looked up with a look that looked like surprise and _why are you still here _and hobbled back into his office, shutting the door was a sad snap.

The rest of the team sighed and shuffled around opening boxes and picking up bags and cans. Nathan walked over to a box, put his hands on it and lifted it up, the bottom suddenly hollowing out and all its contents emptying onto the floor.

"Nathan!" Kelly sighed, chucking a can of beef stew at him. "None of us are picking that up."

"It wasn't my fault!" Nathan said, kicking the pile before examining the bottom of the box. It had a long scratch along the bottom, where the tape had buckled and ripped when he picked it up the wrong way around. "It was the box's –"

"You pick it up the wrong way round, you twat." Kelly said when she saw the gash. Ethan was sorting through an impressive collection of bean curds and oatmeal wondering who the hell would donate a can of sheep's eyes when someone burst into the hall, the door smashing against its adjacent cousin before bouncing back and shutting with a bang.

A girl had ran in, and she had only stopped because she was blocked by the stacks of boxes and the six workers. She looked at them with wide blue eyes, and bounded straight into Nathan, who was closest to her, bursting into fat tears.

"Oh I'm so terrified, please help me!" She squealed into his orange boiler suit with a posh accent, Nathan looking at the rest of the group before putting his arms around her haltingly, like he didn't know what to do.

"What happened?" Curtis asked, dropping his packet of dried fruit and walking over. The girl shook her head and burrowed her face deeper into the nook of Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked at Curtis with a slight grin, and as Ethan watched, their faces conducted a conversation.

_What's up with her?_

_I have no fucking idea._

_Alright, but you'd better not take advantage of her._

_Why, what do you mean?_

_Don't fuck her Nathan._

The girl's arms wrapped themselves around Nathan's neck and she began to sob again, having to stand on her tip toes. She was petite, blonde and wore tracksuit bottoms with a strappy top. Ethan could almost smell Nathan's arousal and joy at her pushing her rather-too-big-for-her-frame breasts against his chest. He waved Curtis away, but Simon simply moved into his place.

"What happened? Maybe we can help you." He asked in his usual quiet voice. The girl's face appeared slightly, gazing at Simon through the crinkles of Nathan's suit.

"There was a man." She whispered, her fingers tightening on the Nathan's top.

"What man?" Alisha asked, leaning over.

"He was in the park, I was jogging, and …" She released Nathan and stood back, wringing her hands. "And he was leaning over something. And I thought it might've just been his dog, or something, but when I jogged passed him, there was someone under him, and…" Her eyes welled up with tears again. "I think he was dead." She squeezed out before flinging herself into Simon's arms instead. Simon's face leaked a pleased look before he had to return concentration from to trying to hold the girl upright.

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Curtis asked. The girl looked at him over Simon's shoulder.

"When he heard me running around, he turned and saw me. He had a police badge on his shirt." She gasped. "I'm afraid he will come looking for me. I can't go home."

The boys all looked sympathetic, except for Nathan, who was looking at her ass. Kelly, who was next to him, gave him another disgusted look and smacked him on the arm and he hissed _shit_ again.

"I didn't mean that, Kelly!" He muttered as he rubbed his arm. "And if you don't like me thinking about shaggin', why don't you stay out of my head?"

"It's not like I can, is it?" Kelly waved her hand around. "I wish I could, but it's not like I can control it. You just want me out so you can have your pervert thoughts run around your mind like headless chicken. That's right, innit?" She growled.

At the argument the girl burst out into harder tears, drawing Curtis closer to Simon.

"Look, hey it's okay. We'll find some place for you to stay." Curtis said, putting a hand on her arm. "Maybe our probation worker can take you in though, we're not living to accommodate." He looked to the rest of them. The girl's face shot up, full of horror. A little too horrified, Ethan thought.

"Oh no! I can't go to anyone in authority! What if they know the policeman?" She whimpered, squealing harder. "I can't! I can't!" She repeated.

"It's okay, I can take her." Nathan said. Curtis took a step toward and warned in a low breath; _Nathan_.

"What?" Nathan said, putting his hands up innocently. "I'm not gonna do anything bad, I'm serious! My mum's out with Daniel to some holiday thing for a while, about a week, so she can crash at mine. Don't worry Curtis, I'll treat her like a perfect gentleman."

Curtis's eyes narrowed as the girl hurried back into Nathan's arms with chants of _Oh thank you you're so great to me_ much to Simon's dismay. Nathan just smiled back at him.

"So what's your name, love?" He wiped her hair from her face.

"Patricia," She replied. "But if someone comes looking for me, I've never been here, right?"

All the boys nodded in agreement. The girls unconsciously huddled into a group, silently judging Patricia's character and circumstances. All three of them smelt fish.

Every time one of them tried to get information from Patricia about the policeman and the body or just anything concerning what had happened, Patricia would start crying, and none of them wanted to deal with that. But it wasn't until the end of the day that something happened. Alisha, Curtis and Simon had all left, and Nathan was waiting outside for Patricia. Kelly was at her locker as well as Patricia, and Ethan was in one of the stalls. She wasn't doing anything, she just needed to send a text, and didn't want anybody reading or asking about it. On account that it was to her dad about the funeral arrangements for her mum later that month, she wanted none of the people here to know about it.

That's what the fight was about, really. The fight that put her here. Her mum dying. But Ethan didn't want to talk about it, think about it. She just wanted to lock all the memories and feelings of her mum away in a chest, and sink it in the middle of the ocean. It was a thin growled sentence that snapped her back to reality.

"I want you to stay away from him, do you understand?" Ethan heard. She frowned and peered through the thin slit of the stall door, drawing her feet up onto the lid of the toilet. Patricia had grasped Kelly's shoulders, and trapped her against a locker.

"What?" Kelly said, frowning at Patricia. Ethan was surprised Patricia, of her size could pin someone like Kelly down. She easily looked like someone who lifted whereas Patricia just looked like a tiny hamster.

"I want you to stay away from Nathan, because he's mine." Patricia hissed.

"What?" Kelly repeated, even more confused.

"Don't play dumb you chav, I see how you and him act." Patricia spat, now not as cute as she was before. Ethan couldn't see much through the crack of the stall door, but Patricia's breathing was now audible, like a rabid dog. "I don't want you to go near him, do you understand? Nathan is mine, _mine_." At the second word she shook Kelly and slammed her back against the locker door.

Kelly's breathing was audible too, because she was evidently scared of this crazy girl. Quite rightly so, Ethan thought. The bitch is crazy! By the sound of it, Patricia had grabbed her bag, and left. Before the squeaking door shut, Ethan heard Nathan.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked. Patricia replied _yeah_ in her now horrifyingly fake voice, like an innocent child.

Ethan cautiously opened the door a crack, and when she was sure that Patricia had left, she walked out into view of Kelly, who looked at her with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Bloody hell." Kelly breathed.


End file.
